coco_bandicoot_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Baby T-Rex
Baby T is an infant Tyrannosaurus rex that appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped introduced in the Prehistoric level Dino Might!. Crash used him to ride around in the murky swamps of the jurassic period. Baby T also appears in the secret level Eggipus Rex where Crash uses him to jump up cliffs while avoiding Pterodactyls. Like all dinosaurs, he is hatched from an egg. Baby T would appear to be a significant character, as he is first seen being ridden by Crash when the game starts up and can be seen at one point prior to the end credits sequence in the Bandicoot House, implying that the Bandicoots adopted him along with Pura. For a long time, it had been unknown by fans what Crash and Coco have named him, as his name was never mentioned in Warped or its manual, until Naughty Dog confirmed it was "Baby T". Baby T is similar to Aku Aku in that he can protect Crash from one attack. Crash loses him when he is hit by an enemy or hazard. Even if Crash has an Aku Aku mask as well, Baby T goes away on the first attack, while the Aku Aku mask remains with Crash. Baby T is similar to the submergible in this respect. In both Dino Might! and Eggipus Rex, there are certain spots where Crash can mount back onto Baby T if he was lost due to an attack. Baby T has a cameo in Crash Team Racing, where he appears in the scrapbook in concept art of Crash riding him alongside Coco, who was riding Pura. He would have appeared in Crash Bash in Dragon Drop (which was named "Dragon" at the time), where players would ride multiples of him, but this was only in the demo. Baby T also reappears in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game where he reprises the same role he had in the original version of the game. *Baby T is a notable character of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that was not a playable character in CTR. He shares this trait with Koala Kong, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Komodo Moe and Tawna. *Baby T was possibly inspired by Yoshi of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series. Crash even rides Baby T just like how Mario rides Yoshi, plus, their species are Dinosaur-related. *He's the first known character that only had one appearance, other than generic enemies, and characters who had one known appearance then eventually appeared again. *Baby T's idle animation has him eating grass, despite being a carnivorous dinosaur. *Baby T is similar to the Leaper Lizards in Jak 3, a later game created by Naughty Dog. The similarities are that both are green, two-legged reptiles, both allow the main character of the game to ride them, both have a high jumping capability, and both only take one hit to kill/defeat. However, the Leaper Lizards are just a new version of the Flut Flut from Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. *In the 100-105% ending of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he can be seen in the ending in Crash's house just before the bandicoots discover what happened to Cortex and Uka Uka. *Originally, Baby T and Pura were going to get kidnapped in Crash of The Titans instead of Coco. There is no concept art for them, however. *The baby T-rex from Walking with Dinosaurs Live also has the same name, though it's not a coincidence that they would both share the same name. *In the Japanese version of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, level 11 "Dino Might!" is called "Rush with Baby T!", and level 32 "Eggipus Rex" is called "Discovery! Baby T expedition". Both titles contain Baby T's name. *Guitar Vader, a Japanese rock band, released a song titled "Baby-T", which has several references to this character. The song was included in the soundtrack of Jet Set Radio Future. *Concept arts by Bob Rafei show Baby T with 3 fingers instead of the usual 2 fingers typical of the tyrannosaurids, the family of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaurs which Tyrannosaurus rex is a member of. This was corrected in concept arts by Charles Zembillas and promotional art for the game.